Till we meet again
by Chibi Summanaro
Summary: *Epilogue added* A/U, OOC. Vegeta has a sister!? And the world is turning upside down as we know it! what will become of the saiyan race, and what dreams haunt them? Premonitions, or death?
1. Chapter1

Till we meet again.

By Summanaro

(AN: Don't ask what timeline this is in, here's the ages:

Suki: 14

Trunks: 17

Goten: 16

Marron: 14

anyone else, forget about it. And no, Pan and Bra are NOT in this story, maybe later on...)

Chapter1

Suki was walking down the street as if it were any normal day. She was wearing her school uniform, her black hair with one little bun on top of her head, the rest went to her shoulders. She was walking home from school. She looked toward the ground as she walked, she could only see half of where she was going. Around the corner, voices.

"Kakerott, you eat way more than I do, it's disgusting!" Suki looked up. That what was wearing her down, she was hungry. She walked around the corner, only to bump into the strangers.

"Gomen nasi!" She yelled and she opened her eyes, only to see Vegeta and Goku standing before her. "V... Ve... Vegeta!?" She yelled out in surprise.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?" He asked, he had no idea just who the heck this little girl was. She just quickly got up and ran to the next corner. _Why is he here. And who was he with? I can't believe it, the person I've heard so much about, is here! _She thought. She ran towards home.

º*º

Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the backyard. Punch after punch, kick after kick. One of them was going to end this little match. Goku was right about to hit Vegeta when...

"You guys! It's time for dinner!" Bulma had yelled from inside. The Son family was over for dinner at Capsule Corp. Most of the time they would come over, when Bulma had enough food, but she always had an extra pantry in her lab, no one knew of.

Goku and Vegeta were at the table less than two seconds after Bulma had yelled for them. Bulma and Chi-chi brought over the food, each one of the Saiyan boys stuffed their faces as soon as there was food in front of them. There wasn't much conversation between anyone there. Just eating.

º*º

It was when, again Vegeta and Goku were sparring. Vegeta had thought he saw her, that little girl. He stopped, tried to sense any unfamiliar ki's, but none.

"Vegeta, what is it?"

"I think, I sense another."

"Another what, person?"

"Baka..."

"Listen, Vegeta, I think we should stop for now." Goku yawned. She flew off towards his home. "Bye!" he yelled out. Chi-chi, and Goten had already gone home. Vegeta landed, then he sensed it, an unfamiliar ki, but somehow he knew it.

"Who's there!" He demanded. Then came out of nowhere, was the girl from earlier that day. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Funny you should say that. You should know me, but you don't." Suki looked down. He extend out his arm to fire a blast.

"Tell me who you are before I kill you!" he demanded.

"Would you kill your own sister!?" She took a step back, Vegeta put down his hand shocked. She ran off. Vegeta was too shocked to move. _That little brat? She's only a mere child! _He 'hmphed' and walked off into the house.

º*º

It was another long day for Suki. She was again walking home. When Vegeta had locked on to her ki, and suddenly appeared in front of her. She was surprised. She ran, but Vegeta went after her. She stopped, and turned to face him.

"Just what game are you playing?" He asked, they were in an alley.

"It's no game, I didn't even know you were here! I just bumped into you!"

"Are you lying to me? About what you said last night, well speak up!"

"Why would I?"

"Why should I believe you, but it is weird that you know my name, but the whole universe use to, so you may be telling the truth. Let's just see, now shall we!" He launched at her. She threw her books down. He tried to punch her, she ducked, and punched him in the stomach. He jumped back.

"I saw it, you've bonded with someone."

"Seems now I have to believe you, no human would know about that. _There may be some exceptions, heh heh heh..._

" Why won't you believe me!? Look!" She was getting angry. She pulled her tail out. Vegeta had no choice. She _Is_ telling the truth.

"I suppose I should, now tell me everything you know, or I will kill you."

"Fair enough, fine I'll start from the beginning. First of all, my name is Suki, now...Before Vegetasei was blown up, our mom left you. She went to travel the planets, rule over galaxies. Then about 3 years later, she had heard Vegetasei blew up. She was heartbroken, but still continued with her quest. Then she met up with my dad, another Saiyan, set to destroy a planet, he did what was suppose to, then moved on and found mom. She wanted me to live on earth, to maybe find you someday. I didn't intend that we'd meet. I've been here for over 6 years, since I was 8." She finished, and looked down.

"I see, come with me." She looked up, Vegeta had turned his back to her.

"Wh... where are we going?"

"You should meet the other half of your family. Besides, I owed mother. She said that if I had any siblings, to take care of them. It's a deal I never wanted to keep, but I will. Now do you know how to fly."

"And just how do you think I get to school in the morning?" They took to the sky. Suki was happy Vegeta had finally shown some trust, but with all the stories her mom told about him, she knew it wouldn't last.

They got to Capsule Corp. in no time. Vegeta walked into the door, Suki followed afterward. She looked around. _Whoa, cool.._ She thought. It was big outside, and inside.

"Woman!" He yelled throughout the house.

"Who's she?" Trunks came from outta nowhere.

"Who are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"He's my son, Suki."

"Dude, what's with the hair?" She cocked her head to the side. Trunks just stomped off, everyone loves his hair! (AN: Purple? I sure don't).

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma walked into the living room. "Who's she?"

"My name is Suki, as much as no one believes me. I'm his sister." Bulma fell over in shock. 

"The.... ther... there's just no way." Bulma was kind of freaked out. "Ok, prove it!" She said as she stood up. Suki showed her, her tail.

"Vegeta how come you never told me?"

"Like I knew either!" He complained. Bulma just sighed.

"Hey, Suki, how old are you anyway?"

"Well, I am young, about 14." Bulma looked confused. Suki explained everything to her. Bulma now understood. Trunks walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Your still here?" He said sarcastically. Suki decided to mess with Trunks' mind.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your aunt?" Bulma laughed at this, she knew exactly what Suki was doing. Vegeta just smirked. Trunks just about fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled. Suki's game was over, she explained it all to Trunks. Man, he was confused as Bulma was.

"If I have to explain everything one more time..." She was getting angry, annoyed is more like it.


	2. Chapter2

Till we meet again

By Summanaro

Chapter2

Eventually everyone got to know, or got confused about Suki. She was pretty strong. When she heard that this place had a gravity machine, she was overjoyed. She could finally train again. She hadn't in about 4 years, though sometimes she would go out to the woods and train. It was now about 8:00 AM, she was going to go train with Trunks and Goten. 

"So this is the gravity room, hmm... I've seen something like it on a different planet." She was looking around, at the controls and such. She was in a sea green tang top, and dark blue shorts.

"Yeah, that was one of my first expressions. I say we should start easy for your sake, how 50X sound?" Trunks asked.

"I can try, I've been in about um.... 20X of this planet's gravity." Trunks walked over to the controls.

"You've been in a gravity machine before?" Goten asked.

"No, that was the planet's gravity." Trunks had turned the machine on to 50X. Suki almost fell. "Holy shit! I'm not used to this." She tried to keep her balance.

"Hmmm, you have a power level of about.... 60,000,000. Whoa, hey not bad." Trunks commented. "Hey, can you go super saiyan?"

"Hell no, the legendary super saiyan, ok ,yes I know on this planet it's normal, but not to me. I've seen some of you guys in action before at the tournaments."

"Ok, I see. We can teach you." Goten said, Suki smiled. "Ok, in order to go super saiyan, it's in a response of need. Like say if the earth was in danger, and this bad guy killed all of us. Try imagining that."

"Ok, I can try something like that." She closed her eyes. She thought of everyone, everyone dieing, a black shadow. In danger. No hope. Just a black void. Her power level was rising. Her hair stuck up, it flashed gold for a second, then she lost it and the gravity sucked her in.

"You are defiantly not a beginner." Trunks commented.

"You almost had it. Keep practicing, and you'll get it. I think we should just concentrate on the normal stuff for now." Goten added.

"Ok, first lesson. Standing up." She said sarcastically.

º*º

It was now about 12:05 PM. She walked up to her little guest room she was staying in. She fainted on the bed. Her muscles ached.

"Man, I'm beat. I think I'll take a little nap." She dozed off, and fell right asleep. She dreamed a nightmare. There was a figure standing before her. He extended his arm out, and fired a blast. One she couldn't doge. Her friends, almost dead. She was going through many walls of brick. It hurt so much. The figure suddenly appeared behind her, he kneed her in the back. She cried out in pain. She couldn't win. The figure laughing, and then...

She woke up, it was about 4:15 PM. She got up sweating, and breathing heavily. _Man, what kind of nightmare was that? Was it a premonition? _She thought as she stood up. She walked down stairs to get something to eat.

"You look like you got hit by a truck." Vegeta was sitting at the table eating.

"Yeah well, first I go to the gravity room for the first time, and then I had the worst dream." She rummaged through the fridge. And got something out for her to eat.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"See what day?"

"When a saiyan girl would stuff her face." Suki just laughed.

"Just watch me."

º*º

Later that night, Suki was having nightmares again. The same dream, over and over again. She was tossing and turning, and felt the pain. It was like no dream she'd ever have. She heard someone trying to wake her up on the outside world. She could hear: Suki! Suki wake up! Someone tring to shake her out of her dreams. She finally came back to reality, there was Vegeta standing there.

"You were yelling in your sleep. Now tell me what's wrong." Suki looked at him. A new change he was actually worried about her, could he be having the same dream?

"It... it's that dream again. It's so bad, I... I think it's some kind of premonition." She shook her head. She wanted every last thought of this out of her head.

"What's it about?" He asked, very curious. She tried to explain it to him.

"And, it's just so dark, and that figure..." Vegeta was kind of surprised.

"And," He paused. "I had that same dream..." Suki's eyes grew wide.

"Then, the it has to be a premonition!"

"Just, let us wait and see. maybe some others are having the same dream." Vegeta got up and walked off. She smiled, then he did.

º*º

It was only a week later when Suki got used to the gravitation. She was training in about 70X. So close now, she is almost a super saiyan.

"Yes! That's it." Goten yelled. She had been training with Trunks and Goten for some time now.

Suki thought about her dreams. Those which that haunted and teased her. Her hair flashed of gold, then back to black. And again. She let out a scream of agony. She was now a super saiyan. She powered down, and fell to her knees.

"I did it!" She looked up, smiling. After a week of training she finally went to the super saiyan stage. "Now, I just have to learn how to control it."

"Yeah, then you'll be as strong as us." Trunks said. "I think that's enough training for today.

"Yeah, I'm tiered." Suki stretched her arms. She walked over to the door to step out. Goten went to turn off the gravity.

She walked out. And walked past Vegeta. She took a glance at him. Something was wrong. And he looked tense. As he passed Trunks, he asked what was wrong. Vegeta told him to shut up, and he shoved him out of the way.

"Just what the hell is your problem Vegeta!?" Suki screamed at him, he looked over his shoulder.

"Fuck you." He said and walked into the gravity room.

"Man, something is really getting to him." She said surprised. He had never treated her like that before.

"Yeah, I know. And he didn't just push me. Look" Trunks showed a little burn on his arm. "I think he tried to fire a ki blast at me." Suki looked at him, then to the door of the gravity room. _It's the dreams, I know it is..._


	3. Chapter3

Till we meet again

By Summanaro

(AN: I wrote the song Ruby Moon, look in my profile for it, tell me if you like the song. It's suppose to be Suki's theme.)

Chapter3

Suki lay across her bed, her head was off of the side of the bed. It was almost midnight. She kept thinking. _Did Vegeta really try to hurt Trunks seriously. And these dreams, all of these dreams. _ Moonlight shown through her window, on to her pale sad face. She could almost cry. So many things happening at once. She tilted her head to the side, to look at the moon.

"Look, the ruby moon it out tonight. It may be white, but in my dreams it's a ruby moon." She grabbed her music box from the top of her dresser. She let it play, and sang the song of the ruby moon.

In that night sky...

I see your shining face.

It glimmers....

Like no one's ever seen.

In that night sky...

The ruby moon has an effect on me.

(pre)

Could I fall in love?

How your power grows.

Could you do the same?

When the moon does it's magic.

(chorus)

That Ruby moon, in the sky.

Shines so bright with it's effective light.

That Ruby moon, has something to do with you.

I can feel it.

It takes me in, and takes my breath away...

When the moon shines...

It does a transformation.

It's gorgeous...

But not like you.

When the moon shines...

I get hypnotized. 

(pre)

Could I fall in love?

How your power grows.

Could you do the same?

When the moon does it's magic.

(chorus)

That Ruby moon, in the sky.

Shines so bright with it's effective light.

That Ruby moon, has something to do with you.

I can feel it.

It takes me in, and takes my breath away...

She lifted herself up. She then lied in the right position to fall asleep, to her favorite melody. That night she had another nightmare, but it was different. The moon did glow like in the song. And there was a person there. He smirked, he looked at the moon, then she did. It broke into a million pieces, like glass. Her eyes went wide. She woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was again Monday, she hated Mondays.

º*º

She had gotten home from school that day. She walking into the kitchen as Vegeta was walking out. He shoved her out of the way, she flew back a ways. 

"Out of my way, brat!" He yelled at her. She glared at him. She got up and ran toward him. She grabbed his arm. "Let go of me at once!" He demanded.

"Vegeta, tell me what's wrong." He got her off of him.

"Leave me alone!" He hissed.

"No! I won't tell you tell me what's wrong!" She again stopped him.

"Your too persistant! Let go now!"

"No!" He slapped her. That was the final straw. She launched at him, she punched him in the gut as hard as she could. He doubled over for a second, he wasn't prepared. He got back up, then punched her. She flew back.

"Next time, I won't be so gentle." He said and walked off. She lay on the ground, she had a bleeding lip and nose. She got up and headed towards the lab. She was holding her nose. She had ran into Trunks on the way.

"What happened to you?"

"Your father, that's what happened." She stomped off to the lab.

"Man what's bugging her?" Trunks shrugged and walked away. He was going to have a little chat to him. _I can understand him doing that to me, but never to a girl! And she's his sister, for crying out loud!_

He got to the gravity room, and walked in. It was only a 100X, so he could handle it.

"Hey! Dad, just what the hell is your problem!? You try to ki blast me, you make Suki bleed, and your acting like a total ass!" He complained.

"Just leave me the hell alone boy!"

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Then a ki blast came towards him, he dogged it, and walked out. _Sure, dad is an arrogant selfish bastard, but this is way to much._

Trunks walked to the med lab. He heard voices from inside. Bulma was talking to Suki.

"Bulma, I think you should talk to him." Suki said as Trunks walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" Suki looked up, so did Bulma. Then Bulma went back to her head facing Suki.

"Did you try to talk to him? I wouldn't, I think it's time to come out with the truth you guys. I think it may have something to do with him." Trunks and Bulma. "It's those dreams all of those dreams..."

"What dreams?" Bulma asked.

"A shadow, a black shadow. He beat me up, he broke the glass moon, and it's always two of the same dreams! He's just laughing at me. Teasing, haunting, and Vegeta told me he was having the same dreams." Bulma and Trunks looked at her worried. "And there not just dreams, but premonitions." Bulma shook her head.

"Yes, he did mention some strange things were going to happen... something. I just can't remember, I was half asleep at the time." Bulma said.

"I think.... I think, he's the shadow... In my dreams..." Suki Looked up, she had now realized that _he _could be that shadow.... Haunting, teasing... so many things that made her want to scream, scream because she wanted to know. If this was a game to someone, this was it. Game Over.


	4. Chapter4

Till we meet again

By Summanaro

Chapter4

Suki was walking down the hall the next day. It was about 3:24 PM. She had walked past the gravity room, there was a rumble. She could hear Bulma shouting, what's going on! She went back to see the corridor, that led to the gravity room. A few more shakes, then boom. Suki jumped practically out of the way. The rest of the blast blew her towards the end of the hall and she went through a window. She landed outside, burns on her skin from the fiery blast. About half of the gravity room was blown up. 

Bulma came rushing towards the gravity room. All she could see was rubble. No Vegeta. She went to the broken window to see Suki.

"Are you ok!?" She screamed. Then she heard cries of pain. She rushed back to the rubble to see Vegeta struggling to get up. She rushed over to him.

"Vegeta! Oh no! What happened." She tried to help him up. Suki had walked into the rubble by then, when Vegeta had shoved Bulma off. Bulma was surprised.

"Vegeta..." Suki said in an icy tone. "This has to stop. Tell me now, tell me, the dreams... I know they're getting to you and tearing your soul apart." Suki glared at him.

"Don't give me orders brat!" he shot a ki blast at her, she blocked it.

"This has to stop... nooooooooowwwwww!!!!!" She yelled, she transformed into a super saiyan. She knew she could never beat him, but in his state she had the upperhand. This was an opportunity she was waiting for. To get him back. It was payback, she didn't like it, but she wanted to. So bad. "It's payback Vegeta. And there is no mercy." She said, still in an icy tone.

He held his right arm. She came at him. He didn't do anything, he was too weak to move. She launched a full attack on him, punch, kick, boom, pow! Each blow after blow, she then drew back, and punched him hard in the face. He flew backward. She walked towards him. She was calm. She powered down.

"I said there was no mercy. Though I am sorry you had to see that Bulma. Now Vegeta! Tell us, tell us why. Why is your desire to hurt others coming back? I don't understand. The first time I met you, you were actually kind to me. Now something has come over you. I need to know Vegeta. Please tell me!" She cried to him. He got up again.

"I... I... I'm sorry, bu... but... I can't... the.... the..... dreams." He tried to say. "Su.. ki... please... don't take thi... this.. the.... wr.. wrong way, but... I'm warning you." He said before he passed out. Suki went over to him, he still had a pulse.

"Bulma, hurry, we need to get him to the med lab." Bulma realized what was going on, and rushed over to help him. Suki picked him up. Bulma helped to lift him a little (AN: A _little _ok).

º*º

Vegeta was in the regeneration tank. It was two days after he got blown up, and beat up. He had already had 2 senzu beans, but Suki and the explosion were to much to handle. Bulma was worried, though she wasn't mad about Suki beating the shit out of him. He needed a little sense knocked into him, but got more that he could handle.

Suki looked into the tank. He opened his right eye a little. She had a look of worry on her face. For some reason, she felt sorry for him. And it wasn't because of the day before yesterday. She heard the machine beep. She went to turn it off. Vegeta was fully regenerated. She drained it. She opened the top, Vegeta came out fuming.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me!" He hissed. He grabbed the collar of her shirt. She wasn't surprised. She was calm. He put her down.

"Vegeta, I think something bad is going to happen to you." He just stared at her. "It's getting worse, the dreams..." She turned her head to the side. Vegeta grabbed her chin, and made her face him.

"I'm not mad at you. I know why you had to beat the living shit out of me. Trying to knock a little sense into me. Yes I feel it too, something bad is going to happen. A new enemy, it might be me. I have been acting worse now. I'll probably be back like that by tomorrow. So I forgive you for what you've done." He put his hand down. Suki smiled.

º*º

It was yet, another boring day for Suki. She had just gotten home from school. She set her book bag down, and went upstairs. She got out of her school uniform and into some comfortable clothes.

"Man, I need something to do, I'm tired of training. Hey! I know. Why don't I go to an open area and fly around. Flyings' always so relaxing." She went downstairs. She ran into Trunks and Goten, when they were on their way up the stairs. "Gees guys, what's the hurry."

"None of your business." Trunks said, and went off. She turned her head and 'hmphed'. She walked towards the door. She was stopped.

"Where are you going?" Said Vegeta from behind.

"Why is it any of your concern?" She turned around. He walked over to her. "What? What is it?"

"Well, I sense something. Very bad. I think it may be a new enemy." Suki just got so mad. She had no idea why. She bent her knees, and grabbed a hold of her head. "Suki?" He was puzzled.

"It's... something evil... Vegeta, I think you... your evilness has wore off on me. You haven't hurt anyone in a couple days. And now I have the sudden urge to hurt you. I just got so mad, for no reason. I can't take.. it..." He voice had faded, she fainted.

"Suki..." He walked over to her, and picked her up. He took her into her bedroom, and set her on the bed. _If she becomes what I did, maybe some others will too._ He got up, and left the room.

___________

Sorry, yes I am running out of ideas, and sorry all Veggie-lovers, but he is.. wait I'd be spoiling it! Sorry this chapter was so... short. I'll try to make my chapter's longer, this is only like 2 and a half of a page, all my others are at least 3 1/2. And seems I only have one reader, ^^;;


	5. Chapter5

Till we meet again

By Summanaro

Chapter5 (AN: I canceled out the A/B stuff, I want there to be more chapters in this story ok.)

More aggressive, more impatient, getting worse. Suki was becoming as bad as Vegeta was, and she couldn't control it. Someone was playing with everyone. Like little puppets, first Vegeta, now her, and Trunks and Goten were also a little aggressive. Like a spell, and it wasn't effecting Bulma or anyone else, just people with saiyan blood.

Suki went outside for the first time in a week, though she still went to school. She sneaked out, she needed to be relaxed. So much tension was in her. It was like the day when she wanted to go flying, but Vegeta wouldn't let her. She needed to be alone for awhile. To get these bad thought out of her head.

She was practically in the middle of nowhere, though she was pretty close to Goku and Chi-chi's house. She was just flying around, when boom! She was knocked back, and out of the air. The mountain she was flying by had been blown up.

"Damnit! That's it from now on, I'm going to start running by things. First it's the stupid gravity room, and now a mountain! Gees, what's next, a frikin planet!" She had been knocked on to the ground, hard. Though she was quite alright. And now, see who the hell the bastard was behind all of this.

The smoke cleared, she saw a figure. One she didn't recognize. His skin was a light peach, almost human. He had long short blonde hair with two long bangs, and crimson eyes. He was tall, and wearing a blue jean vest, with a white T-shirt you could barely seen underneath, and long/baggy pants.

"Who the hell are you!" She yelled at him, she got up.

"I've been waiting for you, Suki." Her eyes widened, how could he know her?

"Just how do you know me!?" She yelled at him, getting furious.

"You are in my power Suki, I've been waiting for all the last of the saiyans to meet. Knowing that they're the strongest race in the universe." He laughed, a corny evil one.

"What the hell! What do you mean, in your power!?" Without warning, he suddenly appeared right in front of her. He grabbed her, in a lock she couldn't get out of. "Let me go you bastard!" She struggled to get free.

"Soon you'll know, soon, Suki." He put a hand over mouth on flew off.

º*º

Vegeta was doing nothing, he was just walking down the hall, when, he froze. It was like he was paralyzed. He couldn't move, he was taken in. He just vanished. 

It was him, some new evil had come. Vegeta appeared in a cave, not knowing what the hell happened. Then he saw Suki there on a wall, her arms and legs chained to it. He looked around.

"Just what the hell is going on here!?" He yelled. Orbs surrounded him in a circle, shooting their electricity to him. He screamed in pain. He tried to gather the energy to power up, but couldn't.

"He ha, glad you could make it Vegeta." A voice came from out of nowhere. "You see all of you saiyan's are under my power, including Suki." Light shown, so 4 other figures shown beside Suki. They were in the same position Suki was in. "Look now, I have a full deck of saiyans. I just need one more for my collection!" He started to laugh hysterically. It was true every saiyan that had been on that planet was there. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten.

"Just what game are you playing!?" He yelled, or so tried. With electricity going through his body it was hard to speak.

"You'll see soon enough. Awaken!" He commanded. Everyone awoke in a stupor pretty much. "Don't worry they're perfectly fine, I just put a little sleeping spell on them."

"Kurosko..." Suki said in a whisper. 

"Huh? What?" Goku turned to look at her. He was right next to her, and heard what she had said.

"I know that voice. It's Kurosko, he's been seeking revenge on the saiyan race for destroying his home planet. He found me and my family, and a lot of other saiyans. Seeking his revenge, he took advantege of his awesome power. That's who you hear right now.." She drifted off. 

"Ooh... how dare you.. you brat!" Then the mysterious figure, who had kidnapped Suki appeared. "And now I will get my revenge. I will take my revenge on you Suki. I will make you suffer. And your stupid brother, yes there he was standing there, just blood thirsty as ever. And destroyed my planet!" Suki felt herself falling asleep again. She fainted and disappeared. Vegeta got out of the electric shock and fell to his knees. Kurosko turned around, he extended his hand out to Vegeta.

"Now, I'm going to have a little fun with you." He smirked, and some strangeness came over Vegeta. His eyes widened, and his teeth grinted. A dark figure that once possed him has come back. It was like Babadi all over again. Someone trying to take over his body, and use it as a toy for destruction. And this time there was no escape.

º*º

Everyone was transported to a city. Everyone except Vegeta. And to make it worse, it was the city they all lived in(except for Goku). They looked around, and they got strange stares from people around them.

"Wha- what happened?" Suki looked towards the ground, at a puddle. A dark figure on the other side. She looked up and ahead of her. Suddenly it all got dark. The world spun around her, all the people disappeared, the city turned into a waste land, and all of the others were gone behind her.

"Suki, this is what the future holds. You no longer dream of it, because I am dreaming it with you. You don't know a thing now. Look over there, one of your pitiful friends is almost dead. I froze time, took care of the others, and had a little fun while doing it. To make you suffer, first of all look to your right." She did slowly, her eyes got wider every inch she turned. The big yellow building that was once there. Gone, completely destroyed. Capsule Corporation was no more. She turned to face him, angry. Glaring at him furiously.

"How... why.. why did you do this! Saving me for last huh!? What exactly do you want?" She yelled, her eyes forming tears.

"To kill you." Her eyes widened, and with no warning a blow to the face came to her. She flew back, though she stopped her self.

"You want to fight me! Than here it comes!!" She turned into a super saiyan, blinded by her anger she launched a full attack that had effect for some time. Punch after punch, kick after kick, blast after blast. She then made her own attack at him. "Kusukosen!" She yelled. A ball of yellow light shot from her hands, which were wrist to wrist. It knocked him back into a few walls. He shot up his energy, and charged at her, but stopped. He smirked. 

"Your little bit of fun is over. I am way stronger than you. You don't even know who your up against." He fired an attack that Suki didn't hear. She was so surprised. 

The attack hit her, and she went flying. He came toward her, and landed a full assualt on her. She tried to gasp for air. He hit her in the stomach many times. Now enough was enough, she block his hands, and fired ki blasts, then he went flying. She got up and breathed hard.

"He.. he's right, I.. I can't beat him... he's just too strong. I've sensed his ki, and it's going off the scale!" She put one hand on her knee, and tried to catch her breath. She looked up to find a punch in the jaw. She went back a little, and landed against a wall. The figure than began to walk towards her. Lightning flashed, and her eyes widened to the fullest.


	6. Chapter6 *Final, very short ^^;;;*

Till we meet again

By Summanaro

Chapter6 (AN: Sorry it's soooo.... short, I guess 5 c's would have been good, but I wanted it to be longer.)

As she looked at him with surprise and disbelief. Her heart stopped. The lighting faded, and in that one flash, shown the figure was Vegeta. She couldn't believe it. She was to stunned to see a blast coming towards her. She flew back wall into wall, and then got kneed in the back. She cried out in pain. It was exactly like her dream, except she knew who the figure was. She flew forward, but he stopped her. He grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Ve... Vegeta, why are you doing this?" She said her voice hoarse. She just looked at her. Cold and emotionless.

"To get revenge. On you." He kicked her, sort of lightly so she only flew back to hit a wall. She sild down it and was almost laying on the ground. "This is worthless, now you die." He shot the blast at her, but it was blocked. There was Goku standing in front of her.

"Stop it, stop it now Vegeta." He said in a cold tone. Then 3 other figures stood up. It seemed that everyone of them was alive. She smiled a bit, but it then faded into a frown. She looked up to see him. Kurosko was watching everything. And then it happened again, the world turned black. Everyone was knocked out, except for Goku. Vegeta and he were fighting. Without warning Goku got knocked out of the sky, and landed where Suki was. She pulled her self out of the rubble.

"Goku?" She called out, she dug through the rubble, she was crying. No ki's nothing at all. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bulma and now Goku. Seeing the last of the last die. She could sense only one. It was Vegeta. There was no way she could beat him. She never wanted to beat him. The person she wanted to beat was, Kurosko.

"What are you going to do now Suki?" He was still watching from the sky. She didn't care who was in her way, she lunged into the air. At him. He looked surprised, she was blinded by fear and anger. Then something broke, she snapped. She turned into a super saiyan to the fullest, powered up her most powerful attack, and killed him. The smoke cleared, there she was a golden aura surrounded her. Something was different now, she was more powerful. She had reached the second level.

"Vegeta?" She asked, though when she could see. The coldness in his eyes still remained. "No... no, how can this be? I killed Kurosko..." She said to herself. Her heart stopped. Tears filled her eyes once more. Then a kick to the head came toward her. She blocked it without even thinking. Her body was reacting almost instantly. Concentrated on fear, but more concentrated on fighting. When she almost gave up, she was knocked out of the sky. Vegeta did final flash attack on her. She had no time to move. She whispered to her self, though Vegeta could hear.

"You would kill your own sister? Vegeta, oh Vegeta... You wanted to be this way again. You just want to be all alone. You will be the last survivor of your race. You kill you own people, your own family. Your son, your wife, and now me. Even after all this, I forgive you..." The blast hit her. It was a earth shattering one. There was a crater with Suki in the middle. Then something came over Vegeta. he felt sorry for what he had done. When he heard the words she said, it made him realize what he did. He flew down to her. She opened her eyes, just barely.

"Ve... Vegeta?"

"Yes Suki, what is it."

"Till we meet again." With that she fainted to her death.

***Ending song***

__

We've met for the very first time in our lives.

You've seen a different side of me, no one can believe.

You set me free, and revived my destinies.

When I ran into you that fateful day, that's when I knew it was you all along.

Then I turned the page. So here I am now.

See me, see you. I look back on what we went through.

And I regret it. Though time had set it.

I am leaving you right now, so wait...

Till we meet again.

We see each other in different ways, though we are alike.

And I now still believe, that you were here all along.

I can't change the past, so I end up last.

I say goodbye, and I will not cry.

See me, see you. I look back on what we went through.

And I regret it, though time had set it.

I am leaving you right now, so wait...

Till we meet again....

___________

That's the end! Short, but good. And I am thinking of a sequel, maybe... And oh yea, I wrote the song "Till we meet again" also. If there is a sequel it's probably going to be called "We meet again", or something like that.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

In the afterlife, Suki had spent her time training with Goku, for one year, till Vegeta was to bring everyone back from the dead. His evil ambitions were no more. Suki always trained. Different things occured during her teens, and early adult hood. Some new villains to defeat, and new friends. Amizama had then returned to the past with Dawnera, her student, and met up with the z-senshi. A few months later, Vegeta decided a new era should occur. He would move him and his family to the new Vegeta-sei, and for the saiya-jins, and hybrids counterparts to drink from the blood pond, where they would become full-saiya-jin. They all agreed, and took on this adventure to a new planet.


End file.
